


Just Say That You're Mine (I'm Yours)

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Wet Dream, bottom kravitz, but they do the do irl as well, i guess that counts, top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: When Kravitz starts to sleep again, he starts to dream. And when he starts to dream again, his imagination gets a little bit more than active. It's been- a while, probably, since he had a dream like this, but he's not complaining. Not when Taako's there when he wakes up.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Just Say That You're Mine (I'm Yours)

Kravitz would never get tired of waking up next to Taako. Admittedly, it took many nights of lying awake and forcing his body to relax into sleep to get here, but it was worth it. Worth it for the messy morning kisses, with noses wrinkled due to sour breath. Worth it when he blinked back into consciousness and found Taako’s arms draped over him. It was even worth it when Taako stole all the blankets and made a cocoon of himself on his side of the bed, chest rumbling with snores.

Sleep came with dreams, Kravitz found. He had had dreams in his life, and, like those ones, he was never able to remember what happened. There’d be bits and pieces he could maybe connect into something coherent, but most of the time it was just flashes of color and sensation. Dreams like these came frequently but didn’t usually provide anything helpful. Dreams, after all, meant nothing in the waking world.

Unless…?

Unless, well, it’s a dream like this.

It wasn’t in detail- it never was. But Kravitz could feel hands trailing down his body, removing his clothes, caressing him, holding him. There was a hot mouth taking his dick down their throat and another one prodding gently at his entrance. Dream Kravitz didn’t bother to think about how that could logically work with the position he was in. Instead, he focused on the hands cupping his face and pulling in for a kiss.

“ _So, so good, baby,_ ” a voice that sounded suspiciously like Taako purred. Kravitz felt the hands tweak at his nipples. “ _You’re all mine, ain’tcha, sweetheart? All of this_ -” there was a hand that squeezed at his ass, feeling him up. “ _It’s all mine…_ ”

“Yes,” Kravitz panted. “Yes, Taako, p- please-”

He couldn’t see Taako’s face, just a mass of colors that looked vaguely like him, but he could feel the sharp smile against his lips.

“ _Love it when you beg_ ,” Taako murmured against his cheek. “ _So fuckin’ hot, baby._ ”

“ _Please_ ,” Kravitz urged as the mouth around his dick tried to swallow him down further. “Please, Taako- Taako, I’m- I-”

“ _That’s it, babe. You’re mine._ ”

And then he woke up.

The bedroom he shared with Taako wasn’t much. The bed was a decent size, there was a door leading to a master bathroom, which split off into a closet. In the morning light that managed to creep through the window, he saw Taako staring straight at him, grinning. Kravitz was abruptly aware that he was hard beneath his pajama pants.

“Sounded like a pretty good dream you were having there, bones,” Taako said, voice low. He was only a bit away- not even a foot. Kravitz could lean forward and kiss him if he wanted. Instead, he tightened his grip on his blankets and nodded.

“It was- ah, it was interesting, I’d say,” Kravitz said.

Taako snorted, grinning. He leaned towards Kravitz and they were kissing- electric and sharp. It woke him up more, fraying his mind at the edges. Kravitz was already too worked up to be fair and found himself whining when Taako moved his hand over the blankets, along Kravitz’s thigh.

“Pretty noise,” Taako commented, moving to kiss along his jaw. “Almost as cute as when you were moaning my name in your sleep, darling.”

“Was I?” Kravitz asked breathlessly as Taako sucked a mark into his neck. They worked together to move the blanket from his lap and Taako took an opportunity to straddle Kravitz. He pulled back and grinned, grinding obviously into Kravitz’s dick.

“Oh, you deffo were,” Taako said. Kravitz squirmed under him. Taako had a mage hand grab the lube from their bedside table and Kravitz almost forgot to breathe when he simply hiked his large nightshirt up and wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Taako-”

“That’s _exactly_ how you just sounded, babe,” Taako said. “But uh- hmm. Do us both a favor and warm up your hands, huh?”

Kravitz fumbled to push a heating spell through his hands, making him just as warm as Taako, if not slightly warmer. Taako pushed the lube into his hands and helped him sit up slightly. Basically kneeling over him now, Taako led Kravitz’s lubed fingers to his entrance and sighed as Kravitz pressed against him.

“Tell me about your dream,” Taako commanded more than asked. “If you remember.”

“I kinda do,” Kravitz said, letting Taako lean against him as he began to finger him open. “I, uh- hands everywhere. Pretty sure someone was giving me a blow jo- job- fuck, Taako-”

Taako simply kissed up to his ear. His right hand rested on Kravitz’s crotch, groping, while the other stabilized himself on Kravitz’s arm. In retaliation, Kravitz curled his fingers slightly and Taako whined loudly.

“Someone?” Taako asked and Kravitz could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice even. “Not me?”

“You were there, I think,” Kravitz said, pushing his hips down into the bed as to not thrust up into Taako’s hand. “You were talking, at- at least.”

“Oh?” Taako said. Kravitz removed his fingers at last and they scrambled to get his dick out from his pajamas, Kravitz panting as Taako lined up. There was a moment, as Taako moved down on him, where the only noise was the bed creaking slightly and their shared, low moans. Kravitz felt himself bottom out and Taako shifted, breathing heavily, arms wrapped around Kravitz’s neck.

“Tell me what I was saying,” Taako whispered, nibbling along Kravitz’s jaw as he slowly started moving. “In your dream.”

“While we’re-?”  
  


“Do it,” Taako groaned and Kravitz felt him sink back down again before starting an even pace. He struggled to remember how words worked for a second.

“You- you were telling me I was good,” Kravitz said, resting his hands on Taako’s waist, helping him keep up his rhythm. “Said I- said I was good for you-”

“Oh, you _are_ , baby,” Taako said, moving his hands to Kravitz’s chest. “So- so fuckin’ good. You do everything ju- just as I ask you to.” Kravitz moaned quietly and Taako let out a large breath. “What else?”

“Said you liked it when I begged,” Kravitz said. “That it’s, uh, attractive-”

“And it is,” Taako said. “Fuck, Krav, I could listen to you beg all day. Might wanna tease you a bit, have you restless and wa- wanting and _fuck_ , right there-”

Kravitz had thrust his hips up experimentally when he noticed Taako slowing slightly. He gripped a bit harder at Taako’s hips and pulled him down onto his cock. Taako brought a hand up to muffle himself and at the moment, Kravitz couldn’t be bothered to say anything about it.

“You said I was yours-” Kravitz said, eyes squeezing shut, head leaning back. “You said I was yours and- and I agreed, I’m all yours-”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s so hot,” Taako said. Kravitz felt Taako’s hand brush against his stomach, jerking himself off. “Baby, you _are_ mine. All for me to enjoy, get myself off on- and- and _fuck_ if I’m not yours too-”

Kravitz came with a gasp, suddenly and without much warning. He curled towards Taako, still thrusting up into him, crying out his name. Taako came moments later as Kravitz’s hips started to stutter to a stop, clenching around him. It would have made him come if he hadn’t just done so.

They held each other close, breathing, bodies melting into the bed, and each other. Eventually, Taako slowly pulled himself off. With a wave of his hand, the mess was gone and he collapsed beside Kravitz on the bed. Their mismatch breathing eventually evened out. Kravitz found Taako’s hand and squeezed it.

“All for you,” Kravitz murmured, turning to cuddled into Taako’s chest. “If you’ll have me.”

“If _having you_ isn’t what we just did, I don’t know what is,” Taako replied and Kravitz pressed his face into Taako’s neck, laughing.

“You know what I mean.”

“Well, yea. Natch, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank u for reading!


End file.
